Adventures with Bucky: The Frisbee Game (4)
by MerlinOfTheShire
Summary: That time that Bucky was bored and Steve thought it would be a good idea to use his shield as a Frisbee.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please feel free to check out my other 'The adventures of Bucky'**

* * *

_Adventures with Bucky: The Frisbee Game_

Over the entire duration of time Bucky had been staying at Steve's apartment; he had scarcely left the house in fear of someone recognising him. When he did he leave, he was always with Steve and was very careful that his bionic arm was covered; his hand in his pocket. Bucky had left the apartment for no fewer than three reasons, new clothing, fresh air and most importantly, to buy new eyeliner.

However, the former assassin was beginning to grow bored; being cooped up in a small apartment for so long was starting to make him grumpy and disorientated.

Steve had become concerned when he had found Bucky sitting on his bed, facing the wall while his head rested against it. When he had asked Bucky what was wrong. His only response was a confused look and mild complaining as he ushered his friend out of the room.

The captain had tried to relieve Bucky of his boredom many times, he had offered up music and small games that required Bucky to use his problem solving skills. Bucky had accept both and in a matter of time Steve had found Bucky sitting on the floor with some music from the forties playing as he solved countless puzzles and games.

While listening to the same music and playing the same games respectively Bucky had gained a few memories…well almost. They were of smaller Steve and him playing old bored games and dancing to old music. They weren't detailed memories, just flashes, but it was enough for Bucky. Any small memory Bucky regained kept him occupied for a few days as he searched his mind for the rest of the memory.

Bucky had not remembered anything for the past week and was instead suffering from small nightmares in the night. He was now sprawled along the couch as he grumbled in annoyance as he contemplated his life. He had spent the night refusing to sleep after waking up from the memory of being held hostage by Hydra. Steve had done the best he could by just staying by him all night, his hand staying comfortingly on his back.

Steve sighed as he walked around the couch. Bucky's hair hung limply around his face, now a few inches longer then when he had arrived at Steve's. He wore a simple grey t-shirt with Steve's shield printed on it. "Bucky, you haven't gone outside in weeks. It's not healthy," Steve said, concerned

Bucky rolled his eyes before turning to lie on his stomach, his face hidden from Steve. "You don't understand," He grumbled.

A frown appeared on Steve face as he knelt on the ground so he was eye level with his friend. "What don't I understand, buck?" he asked calmly.

"I can't go outside…it's too risky…I don't feel comfortable with it," Bucky answered slowly, turning his head slightly so he could see Steve.

"Bucky, nothing is going to happen to you. People know who you are, they know what happened to you," Steve reassured, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. It was true. People had seen Bucky's face enough at the Smithsonian to put the pieces together once the Winter Soldier's face was revealed.

Bucky shrugged slightly. "I still don't feel comfortable; people might be watching…H.Y.D.R.A might be watching," Bucky trailed off; not making eye contact with Steve.

"You will be fine, cover your arm if you feel worried." Steve said softly.

Bucky simply shook his head.

Steve sighed again before getting to his feet, his hand leaving Bucky's shoulder. "Ok, I'm going out now to get food, you sure you don't want to come?" Steve asked hopefully.

"No," Bucky answered firmly.

"Anything you want me to get?" Steve asked.

Bucky thought for a moment, his eyes trailing off as he thought. Suddenly his eyes lit up, meeting Steve's. "More eyeliner," He says with a hopeful smile.

Steve only laughed, nodding his head. "Ok, I'll be back in an hour or two," Steve said before heading to the door, pulling on a leather jacket and baseball cap as he did so.

* * *

"Uh…" Steve trailed off as he stared at the large aisle that seemed to be completely dedicated to makeup. He had already chosen some fresh food and other needs and was now getting personal needs for himself and Bucky. He had been staring at the large range of eye liner for the past five minutes, unable to make a decision.

"Can I help you sir?" A voice said from beside him. Steve froze; he couldn't afford to be recognised, he would be here for hours.

"I'm looking for eye liner, something that smudges easily," Steve said, not turning his head to make eye contact with the shop assistant, who was chuckling to himself. Steve nervously pulled the baseball cap down to cover his face more.

"Forgive me for asking, but what are you hoping to do with such a thing?" The shop assistant asked as he read different labels, trying to find the right eyeliner.

"It's for a friend. He is a uh…very…um…rock and roll kind of guy," Steve stuttered

"Ah, I see," The shop assistant said calmly as he took an eye liner box from the shelf. "I do believe this will satisfy your friend, but tell him that I would recommend using eyeshadow, if he was looking for a smudged look," He advised.

"Will do. Thank you, sir," Steve said before continuing his shopping, picking up a packet of brown hair ties as he did so.

Steve ducked his head as he passed a group of whispering girls. He offered them a small smile before heading down into an aisle that seemed to sell sportswear. Steve had an idea that he could get Bucky out of the apartment if it involved physical movement; Bucky had always jumped at the chance to do anything athletic when they were kids, but always made sure he made time for studying. He was always balanced.

As he travelled down the aisle, he passed various sport equipment, some bats, basket balls and other things. He stopped suddenly when he reached a pile of plastic discs. His mind flickered at the memory of Bucky catching his shield perfectly before tossing it back to him. Steve smiled to himself and selected a dark blue Frisbee before turning and heading to the checkout, avoiding the self-service machines…he couldn't quite get the hang of those yet.

* * *

"Bucky, I'm home!" Steve called out as he carried all seven shopping bags in one hand and closed the door with the other. Steve headed to the kitchen, dropping the shopping bags onto the counter with a heavy thunk.

Within seconds, Bucky appeared next to him and was rummaging around inside the bags, searching for anything he might want. With a smile, he pulled out his eye liner and placed it in his pocket. Steve busied himself with putting the shopping supplies in their places.

"Bucky, you can't eat all that." Steve said as he watches Bucky carry off a bag of crisps and other sweets. Bucky had always had a sweet tooth, Bucky rediscovered that when he tasted ice cream for the first time in seventy or so years. "Why not? I'm a super soldier too," Bucky complained.

Steve stared for a moment, noticing Bucky's happier attitude. Over the course of a few weeks, Bucky had moments where he was his old self again, not completely, but very close. They didn't last long, something always reminded him of all that had happened and he shrank back into his shell. Now was one of Bucky's happier moments, Steve didn't want to spoil it.

Steve shook his head and smiled. "Fine, just don't eat them all at once," Steve warned, turning away again.

"Hey Steve, what's this?" Bucky asked curiously. Steve turned to see Bucky brandishing the blue Frisbee he had bought.

"That's a Frisbee," Steve answered.

Bucky smiled and shook his head. "I know what it is, punk. What I want to know is why you bought one?" Bucky asked curiously, humour in his voice.

Steve thought carefully for a moment, choosing his words. "I was thinking about how well you can catch and throw my shield and I thought It would be fun to go out and throw the Frisbee," Steve answered truthfully,

Bucky's eyes clouded over slightly. "You mean outside, don't you?" Bucky asked slowly.

"Well we can't exactly throw it inside," Steve said with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Bucky smiled slightly. "I'm sorry Steve…I can't," He said slowly.

"We can cover your arm up if you want; I'll be there, and we can even change your hair if you want," Steve reassured.

Bucky furrowed his brown in confusion. "Change my hair?" He asked.

Steve turned and searched inside the shopping bags. "Aha!" He cried out when he found what he was looking for. Slowly, he turned and held out the packet of hair ties. "You would be surprised how much a pony tail will disguise a person," Steve said.

Shrugging, Bucky took a hair tie from the pack and stared at it for a moment. Bucky then reached for his hair and tugged the messy strands into a lose pony tail, some strands still hanging in his face. "I still don't want to go out."

"You sure?" Steve said, raising his eyebrow.

Bucky gave him a look. "Well…"

* * *

"You have no chance, Punk," Bucky said, smirking as he flung the Frisbee towards Steve, his eyes surrounded by a fresh layer of smudged eye liner. He told Steve it was for disguise when in reality, Steve knew he did it because he thought he looked awesome.

"Are you sure about that?" Steve asked as he caught the disc perfectly, throwing it back with well-practiced skill.

Bucky reached upwards with his left arm, it looked like he was struggling to move it as his gloved hand tightened around the Frisbee.

"Is your jacket restricting your movement, Buck?" Steve asked, concerned.

"A little but it's nothing I can't handle," Bucky reassured, using his right hand to flick the Frisbee with expert skill.

They went on like this for an hour or two, Steve noticed that Bucky didn't once use his left arm and instead used it to balance himself.

Steve was starting to stumble; Bucky was getting very determined not to drop the Frisbee, trying to distract Steve in any way he could, Steve doing the same.

"I'm surprised you can even handle that shield, the way you throw," Bucky teased as he waited for the Frisbee to be thrown.

A few on lookers passed curious looks, picking up on words like 'Steve' and 'Shield' and trying to see if it really was the captain himself, throwing a Frisbee in central park.

Steve watched, mildly concerned as Bucky flung the Frisbee with extreme strength. Suddenly the Frisbee went over Steve's head and into a tree that was too tall to reach. Bucky groaned. Steve smirked; he was waiting for something like this to happen all along.

"Sorry Steve," Bucky sighed.

"Don't be, I've got a better idea," Steve said with a smirk. "Wait here," He said.

"Why?" Bucky asked in confusion.

"I'm going to go get something, I'll be right back." Steve smirked before running back in the direction of the car.

Bucky sighed, folding his arms as he waited for Steve to return, growing slightly worried. The fear was short lived as through the clearing, a familiar silhouette appeared, holding a circular shield.

Bucky groaned, his face pressed into his hand. "Are you serious?" He mumbled, already feeling peering eyes on him and Steve.

'"Yep," Steve answered. "You ready?"

Bucky smiled before making some distance between them. "Sure am," He answered, trying to ignore the small crowd that had formed.

"I, Steve Rogers would like to challenge you. James Buchanan Barnes to the world's greatest Frisbee competition," Steve said loudly.

Nervously, Bucky's eyes flickered towards the onlookers who were staring at him curiously. He gulped, trying to ignore them. "I accept your challenge," he said with a small smirk, slowly removing his jacket so his arm wasn't restrained.

Bucky closed his eyes as small gasps sounded everywhere, all staring at the metal arm.

"Bucky, look at me," Steve called, loud enough for him to hear, but still gentle.

Slowly, Bucky opened his eyes and stared directly at Steve, not daring to look away. "You ready?" Steve asked, getting ready to throw his shield.

Bucky smiled, bracing himself. "Yea, punk," he answered.

Cheers erupted as soon as the shield left Steve's hand, bets were placed and cheers of "Bucky!" or "Steve!" where heard all around central park. Within the next few minutes Bucky was complete ignoring the hundreds of onlookers, besides winking at a few girls.

Steve and Bucky soon got lost in the repetitive motions of throwing at catching the shield, completely oblivious to the fact that there was a helicopter above their heads, filming the whole thing.

* * *

Tony mindlessly flicked through his hundreds of T.V stations. "Come on, there has to be something, anything on," He complained, dropping the remote and leaning back against the couch.

"And there still at it! After four full hours they are still going. It's probably the greatest Frisbee game of the century, Steve Rogers's vs Bucky Barnes! Oh and he catches it again!" The TV says.

Tony froze, bolting upwards, his eyes fixed on the TV. Mindlessly, his mouth slightly open, Tony stared as his fellow avenger threw his shield like a Frisbee at his best friend. "Hey, Jarvis?" Tony said, not blinking.

"Yes Sir?" The A.I responded.

"Call my avenger buddies and tell them to come over, don't call Steve or his Winter Soldier buddy," Tony responded.

"Yes Sir," Jarvis said.

_Not long later _

The Avengers plus Loki (Thor brought him) were all huddled on the couch, popcorn in hand and bets in the other, staring at the TV intently as Captain America and The Winter Soldier used Steve's shield as a Frisbee. "I do not see the point of this game," Loki says, sounding bored though his eyes are transfixed on the TV, popcorn in his hands.

"I do not see the point of this game," Loki said in a bored voice, though his eyes were fixed on the TV.

"Brother, they are having a game of disc throwing where one throws a disc shaped object at the other and the first one to drop it loses," Thor answered through a mouth full of popcorn.

"Oh I see," Loki answered sarcastically.

Natasha smiled slightly as Clint pretends to yawn, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

Tony rolls his eyes.

* * *

Bucky twitches slightly as rain starts to fall on his face; in annoyance he goes to rub his eyes, causing the already smudged eye liner to smudge further. He was finding it hard to see.

With a sharp flick, the shield flies through Bucky's hand just before he catches it. Bucky gasps. Steve cheers. Half the world cheers, the other half groans and hand over their money.

* * *

The Avengers tower is alive with cheers and groans. Tony tried to fist bump Loki, who just looked confused and slightly horrified as Thor hugged him excitedly as he finds himself making a mental note never to talk to Loki again as he walks away with a black eye.

Sam and Clint find themselves making hawk and falcon noises, jumping up and down.

Bruce frowns, he was going for Bucky.

Natasha smiles, she was rooting for Steve all along. She subtly slips $500 into her pocket.

* * *

_A few days later_

Steve stared in confusion at his laptop, everywhere he looked there was strange images of him holding a Frisbee instead of a shield and other things that people seem to be calling 'memes'.

"Hey Bucky…how many people exactly do you think were watching?"


End file.
